


Not a Substitute

by Llyan



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, hint of polyamory
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llyan/pseuds/Llyan
Summary: Steve and Bucky talk about Bucky’s love life





	Not a Substitute

“你再这么走下去，该把地板踩穿了。”

Bucky倚窗站着，两手交叉抱在胸前，面无表情地说。

Steve停下脚步，侧身对着他，左手扶腰，抬起右手捏了捏鼻梁，揉了一把脸，这才转过头来看他。

他叹了一口气，“我真的没时间操心这种事……”

Bucky的嘴角扭了扭。他觉得这一切都很好笑，尤其因为Steve刚打完一场仗，还没来得及脱掉他的制服。

虽然他刚回来不久，但很显然，未来的世界也同样乱成一团。他听说了Tony Stark，Howard的儿子，一个显然不适合做官僚的人，把全美国最强大的间谍机构拱手让给了Norman Osborn，一个不折不扣的混蛋——至少Clint和Peter都是这么说的。

想到Clint，总有一种难以言说的感觉填满他的胸口。有点像当年他翻窗爬进Natalia家时的心情，但又不太一样。像一种永远也搔不到的痒，让人想笑，又不免恼火。

但现在可不是任由思绪飘散的时候。他抬眼看着Steve——真可惜，他显然没察觉这整件事有多么好笑——他看起来很疲惫，毕竟，哪怕对于Steve Rogers来说，死而复生也显然不是什么美好的体验。疲惫，但坚定，一如既往。或许正因如此，在这个令人捉摸不定的未来，那些飞天遁地无所不能的人们仍然将他视作他们的领袖。

但哪怕Bucky不介意他发号施令——开什么玩笑，他从十六岁起就追随着美国队长，成为了全美国少年的偶像，哪怕是地狱他也敢闯一闯——这也不意味着他会任由Steve管他的私事。

他所认识的Steve不是一个喜欢四处掺合的人，按照别人的说法，后来的他在这一点上也没有什么变化。但Bucky知道自己是个特例，他也知道这是为什么。在两人搭档的那些年月里Steve几乎就是他的半个监护人，之后又加上了愧疚，为俄国人做的那些糟糕事。尽管这和他半点关系都没有，Bucky闷闷地想着，他是自己选择上战场的，而他也不是什么需要小心呵护的瓷娃娃。

他可以自己决定什么好，决定自己想要什么。

所以他恶声恶气地顶了一句，“那你要么就闭嘴出去，要么就有话快说。”

Steve又叹了一口气，皱着眉。

“好吧。那我就直说了，我不觉得你和……Clint，”两个清音，一个音节，本就是个短促的名字，而Steve的发音听起来活像是快要窒息时的一声呻吟。“我觉得你们两个不合适。”

Bucky不置一词，只是挑了挑眉，示意他继续。

“首先，是Bobbi——你也认识她……”

Bucky对此嗤之以鼻，Steve略带困惑地顿了顿。“我知道现在和以前不一样，但背叛自己的……”

“哦天呐！”再这么下去，他就该憋笑憋到肋骨骨折了。而且，说实话，Steve居然认为Clint会背叛Bobbi，这让他感到非常不快。他故意发出一声夸张的惊叹，“Bobbi知道，Natalia也知道，你可没表面上看起来的那么开明嘛。”

Steve沉吟了片刻。“你是说……他们现代人说的那个词，呃，开放关系？”

Bucky耸耸肩，好像这没什么好谈的，“是咯。”

他才不打算告诉Steve，这段关系究竟是怎样的，以免引发他更严重的心理创伤。

“好吧。”经过一番激烈的内心交锋，Steve虽然还没完全接受这个事实，但已经决定放弃这个论点了。

不过他可没那么容易举手投降。

“好吧，”他接着说，“我知道你想要……探索一下，什么的，这很好。这……真的很好。可是，为什么非得是Clint？”

“为什么不呢？”Bucky开始感到厌烦了，这样的对话可以一直进行下去，永远也不会带来什么真正的结果。

Steve抿着嘴没说话，只是平静地逼视着Bucky。谁来救救我啊，Bucky想。这个世界上感情生活需要指导的人太多了，但让美国队长对此指手画脚，这份殊荣可真是令人承受不起。

“怎么了？我回来之后交的朋友一共就几个人，难道别人就更好了吗？Logan？Peter Parker？”

他愉快地看到了Steve故作平静的脸上露出一阵慌乱。不幸的事实就是，他们的大多数朋友，都是些有着各式各样心理创伤的怪胎。Bucky觉得自己也一样，虽然Steve一定不愿承认。

“可是……”Steve摇摇头，恢复了镇定，“听着，我认识Clint的时间比你久多了。他……是个好人，一个可靠的盟友，可以性命相托的那种。”

“这不是挺好的吗？”Bucky忍不住插嘴，但Steve只是瞥了他一眼，不为所动。

“但他向来不是很擅长应付……感情一类的事情。他和Bobbi的羁绊很深，我能看得出来，他们都很珍惜这段关系。但他们从来都不是那种传统的伴侣——我想你也知道，吵架对于他们来说就是家常便饭，我有时候甚至觉得他们乐于互相折磨。毕竟，Clint从来没有见过一个正常的家庭……”

Bucky的眼神骤然冷了下来。“你要是把这句话说完，那我们就没什么好谈的了。不光今天，以后也是。”他知道Steve当然不会害怕冬日士兵的冷酷神情，但这会戳到他的痛处，而这正是他想要的。

这个世界上有人会认为，一个残缺不全的人不值得追求幸福，而Steve显然不是这种人。Bucky想，他之所以这么生气，也是因为Steve会为自己而在这种事情上放弃原则。

Steve也意识到了他究竟在说什么，显出尴尬的神色。“你知道我不是这个意思。我只想说，也许你该试着追求一下更稳定的生活。”

Bucky在心里默默翻了个白眼，真是顽固到令人头疼，他突然有点同情那些与Steve为敌过的人了。他也知道，绕弯子是没用的，所以，他看似漫不经心地挥了挥手臂——金属的那只。

“怎么，你觉得我能就这么去咖啡馆，随便找个上班族，然后让他和冬日士兵谈个恋爱？”

“和新任的美国队长。”Steve加重语气纠正道。

但即便如此他也不能否认，对于他们来说，从来都没有什么稳定和正常。

“这都是一回事，”Bucky摊开手，“听着，你是对的，我需要一个目标，一个使命，类似的东西。所以我在这里，做你想让我做的事情。但世界上并没有什么是完美无缺的，你所想象的那种生活，永远也不可能实现。现在我有了Natalia，有了Clint，我们甚至还在为同一个理想并肩而战，这比一个人随波逐流已经好太多了，不是么？至少，我很满足。”

这已经是今天Steve第三次叹气了，而且他听上去比前两次更沮丧，满是不得不承认错误，却不愿面对现实的挫败感。这么下去，这样的谈话几天之后势必会再次发生。Bucky的脑海中突然闪过一个念头，他觉得值得一试。

“嘿，Steve，”他装出一副局促不安的样子，像个青涩的高中生似的两手交握，垂在身前，换上了柔和的语气，这成功地吸引了Steve的注意力。

“你知道的……Clint他比我高，还是金发，蓝眼睛。他还告诉我，Tony最早想让他穿那件制服……”

他真后悔自己没把这一刻录下来——Steve的表情活像见了鬼一样，瞪着眼睛，抖着嘴唇，半天才挤出一句话。“Bucky？你他妈在说什么？”

Bucky希望Steve没注意到他扭曲的表情和微小的颤抖，或者把它们当作局促不安的表现，而非强忍笑意的后果。

“非要我直说吗？”他觉得自己的脸在发热，当然是因为恶作剧得逞的快意，而不是别的什么——很好，这样恰好显得更加逼真一点。

“Bucky！你不能这么做！”Steve终于彻底失控了，“你……这对Clint不公平。我还以为……”但他还没把话说完，Bucky就笑得弯下腰去，一手捂着肋骨，一手扯起袖子按在眼角。

等他终于恢复了平静，直起身来，对Steve眨了眨眼睛。“很好，幸好你还没傻到不可挽回的地步。”

Steve露出了一个恍然大悟的表情，然后——预料之中的，他双手叉腰，拧起眉毛，显然是被惹着了。“你这是在干什么？测试我？”

Bucky不置可否地撇撇嘴。“你觉得是就是咯。”他知道这都是Steve自找的，心中充满了报复的快感，但同时也隐隐有些内疚。毕竟这家伙从来都是一片好心，他只是担忧得太多了，这个世界真该让他好好休息休息。

于是，他走上前去，拍了拍Steve的肩膀，盯着他的眼睛说：“我信任Clint，因为你信任他。他是个值得钦佩的人，我永远也不会因为自觉配不上更好的，就拿他来凑数。至于我们之间的……这些，就像你说的，我们是在探索。况且，我们还有一些……相似的经历，大概可以这么说？一觉醒来天翻地覆，失去了最重要的朋友和导师，什么的。虽然我说不准，但我觉得，哪怕我们最终发现这样不合适，也不会造成任何伤害。我保证，我会保护好自己，行吗？”

Steve点点头——虽然还是不情不愿的样子，但已经足够了。

就在这时，门上传来几声敲击，Bucky应了一声，门被推开了。“啊！队长，你果然在这儿，Luke在找你呢。”

Clint进了房间，走向远处的沙发——放着宽敞的空间不用，偏偏从Bucky和Steve之间挤了过去。“你们在聊什么呢？Steve，你是打算传授你那套适应未来的小贴士吗？千万别听他瞎说，Bucky，我这辈子就没见过他这么死板的人，你会错过很多乐趣的。”

“是啊，是啊。”Bucky意味深长地应着，递给Steve一个胜利的眼神。

“多谢，Clint，我这就去。”Steve最后瞪了Bucky一眼，转身走了。他决定假装没看见，Clint走过去的时候，手是怎么放在Bucky腰上的。这全是为了能继续保持理智，他想。他甚至开始考虑找一块六尺高的冰块，爬回去再睡上半个世纪了。


End file.
